


Date Night

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-04 23:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11565300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: Its Date Night with Jacob FryeI do not own the character Jacob Frye. That honor belongs to Ubisoft.





	Date Night

Jacob walked in from his latest patrol. Checking his watch he saw that he had only an hour to get ready for his date with you. He quickly stripped down, turned on the shower, cued up the song “Pusher Love Girl” by J.T. and hopped in.

Singing along as loud as he could get away with, Jacob methodically scrubbed himself down. This latest patrol had been anything but quiet and he wanted no signs of any mischief showing during the date. While you were aware that he had a bit of a rough profession, he didn’t want to give you any reason to worry.

Stepping out to a completely fogged mirror, Jacob cleared the view and dried himself off. Tossing the towel aside, he took stock of himself. He saw that his extra hours spent in the fight clubs had paid off, he was lean and tough, a true Alpha. Running his hand over his chest, he had briefly considered getting rid of what you had called his “carpet of virility”, but he secretly enjoyed it anytime you ran your fingers through it, so he decided it would remain. 

Opening his closet door, he quickly thumbed through for something nice and yet something that wasn’t too formal. His fingers quickly found a crimson red button up shirt and a dark blue pair of jeans with black riding boots. Slipping the shirt on, he saw that it showed of his arms magnificently and his jeans hugged him in all the right places. He topped things off with a bit of hair gel and a shot of cologne before grabbing his leather bike jacket. 

As he was about to head out, he saw his gauntlet laying on the bed. Staring at it a few minutes, he debated leaving it there. He debated it every time he took you out on a date. But he was always afraid that the one time he didn’t would be the one time he would need it. He would never forgive himself if he wasn’t ready to protect you at all times. So back on the gauntlet went. 

Jacob slipped his jacket on. Checking his watch, he stepped out and stepped into his car, thinking of all the fun plans he had for you tonight, especially the one that involved the blue box with a bow in the glove compartment


End file.
